Lost and alone
by Iceheart59
Summary: mayleen awakens as a vampire tortured to live eternity with a soul and angelous angel comes to the decision to leave her to die to punish william spike for disobeying him. may mayleen finds her way to sunnydale set on revenge.
1. Chapter 1

She sat out on the balcony watching the sun set

She sat out on the balcony watching the sun set. She realized that her older brother wasn't there with her. 'Oh yeah vamps can't come out in the sun' she thought bitterly. She watched as the moon rose and thought 'Bloody hell he's going on a raid today. Man Angelus I can't believe you. You're so cruel and so vicious. Will you kill me to because I'm a human? Oh William are you even coming tonight or is Drusilla keeping you? I'm so lost right now it's not funny.'

A silent knock came on her window. She looked to see Angelus standing there.

"You can come out here if you wish to speak to me." She said softly.

Angelus walked out to see his sister staring out into space. Her eyes were distant and shining. He could tell she had been crying.

"I'm sorry but the raid is important. I wouldn't do it if it wasn't but there's something important to other vampires that we have to seize so the other big bads can't give it to some one dangerous. I don't know about you but I want to live ok." Angelus explained but his sister didn't care.

"Just go on your stupid raid Angelus and don't come back I won't miss you." She answered in a disgusted tone.

"Mayleen I can't help it ok its life. To live you have to go to the extreme." Angelus told her and walked away anger burning in his sister's eyes.

"Oh yeah killing innocent people is how you live! You're pathetic Angelus just like Darla and Drusilla!" Mayleen hissed disgusted and angry.

Mayleen was so angry she didn't hear William come up.


	2. Chapter 2

william looked to mayleen and saw her anger before he even was noticed.

"you have to go don't you? what of the inocennt human lives that you guys are taking? what of me? am i to die soon to?" she said and william looked at her softly and shook his head.

"we love you mayleen we would never kill you. are you even sure humans are innocent mayleen at all?" he replied half heartedly they had had this fight many times before.

"how would you know? have you ever tried to get to know them?" she shot back and he shrugged.

"they're my food source thats all they're good for why spend time getting to know them just to eat them?" he replied and she glared.

"what am i then another food source? hmmmm?" she asked and william bent down and kissed her she went rigid then relaxed.

"i have to go luv but i'll see you when i get back lock the door. and mayleen don't let any one in we'll becoming from the downstairs. i will then appear on the balcony and tap your window ok?" he said and she nodded fulling understanding everything.

"be careful i love you." she whispered and william was gone. she quickly locked herself in her room.

a few hours later a soft tap came on her window she listened for the soft movement of angelous downstair and heard nothing. though william warned her not to she had thought it was he and opened the door. a vampire attacked heard and screamed. it fell back and exploded. she fell to the ground in her own blood unconcious.


	3. Chapter 3

angelous went to check on mayleen and found her in a pool of her own blood. she looked deathly pale and the two tiny poncture marks on her neck let him know she was attacked by a vampire. the remains of the attacker were all over disentergrating into dust. he had known all along to much of the girls blood was posinous to vampires but never told any one he harbored a person from the village that harbored people whos blood was posionus to them. no one would be stupid enough to bite her in this house not under the lie of her being his sister. then william stepped in and swooped mayleen up. drusilla had let him have his sister as a human toy just to show a bit of jellous but william seemed more concerned about mayleen like she was his friend instead of his lover.

"mayleen when will you ever listen not to open a window when we're away." he whispered setting her on the bed and angelous freaked he has told william mayleen was all flimits he wasn't aloud to go near her. drusilla had been right but angelous hadn't wanted to believe it? and now this william had disobeyed a direct order. he almost killed him then and there but didn't he realized to that he should of been more suspicous when the ever rebelling mayleen listened to him. it must of been williams idea.

"we have to turn her over william now" i said and william shook his head he wouldn't allow it mayleen had said she would rather die then be turned over but angelous pushed him aside and sucked as much of the poisonuos blood as he could handle then laughed and said, "you should of obeyed me now she's being turned and theres nothing you can do about it just one more and she'll be one of us william and then we'll leave her and hope the slayer kills her. she will die. there's no telling you different. so poor william say good bye."

william looked down at the pale form and sucked the rest of the poisonous blood needed to change mayleen over and finally her eyes opened a beautiful symbol of who she was and still is only without a soul.

"i still have my soul my people are few when turned because most vamps die and then they do but when were turned we are tortured to live eternity with a soul. people say in my village its sick though i only rememeber it vagely soon it will fade to complete nothingness." mayleen whispered and gentally kissed the ever sweet william. he had always been so easy to love.


	4. Chapter 4

william stared astonished at mayleen not knowing what to say but soon she drifted back to unconsiousness and angelous was pulling him away forever. he stared at the innocent angel her eyes closed and felt helpless because he had been the one to damn her soul for ever.

"bloody hell angelous." he snarled but no one paid attention.

mayleen woke up alone and saw the sun was rising she quickly pulled the curtian closed and cursed her damned soul to darkness. she hated it she hated everything to do with vampires and still she loved her brother and william. mayleen raced down stairs to an empty room. she checked through out the house and fell to her knees sobbing.

"Bloody hell my lifes taken from me and my family. am i damned to be alone striving to live for all eternity?" she whispered and cried letting her heart turn as dark as her prison.

Some Years Later United States Sunnydale

the darkness was a safe haven for spike he didn't care if buffy was near he was the big bad. all of a sudden he saw a flash of darkness and came face to face with angel

"i still don't see how you being good now rights all the wrongs you done in the past Angelous"spike sneared and they began fighting but deep in the darkness someone lurked someone more dangerous than buffy set on revenge.

"may your crazy don't do this." a goblin pleaded he knew it would get him no where but to see her flash of skill and die happened to fast before he could even scream.

"never double cross me" she said coldly.


	5. Chapter 5

william and angelous looked into the darkness and saw the revenge filled eyes of may and fell back.

"mayleen?" they whispered and her cold grusome look let them know it was true.

"I'm not sure which one of you i want to kill first." she snarled but then felt spike hug her and she cried.

"i didn't want to leave angelos forced me too."

"i don't care just lets move on ok?"

"sure so do you still want to kill us?"

"if i have to"

mayleen couldn't help but let them see how much she detested them how much she wished she could destroy them any one who fooled with her heart would pay and they would pay with her blood she's been a tormented vampyre for years now and niether of them came to her aid neither of them tried to help her through her eternal hell. they left with out word or warning and soon she would kill them and thats why she would find the slayer and help destroy the vampyres with her she would be their living nightmare and known as a traitor if they only knew what her village was and who her parents had been.


	6. Chapter 6

mayleen couldn't help but let them see how much she detested them how much she wished she could destroy them any one who fooled with her heart would pay and they would pay with her blood she's been a tormented vampyre for years now and niether of them came to her aid neither of them tried to help her through her eternal hell. they left with out word or warning and soon she would kill them and thats why she would find the slayer and help destroy the vampyres with her she would be their living nightmare and known as a traitor if they only knew what her village was and who her parents had been.

mayleen searched long and hard for the slayer and finally found her.

'Are you Buffy?' she asked and the slayer turned on her instantly attacking how could she not when a vampyre is evil and its her job to protect innocents from them. mayleen swiftly turned out of the way and brought up her foot connecting with buffy's chest she didn't want to fight this woman and soon held her hands up catching the stake right above her heart.

'i don't want to fight you i want to join you against the vampyres.' mayleen says and buffy's stares at her stuned for a moment.

'what? your a vampyre you could be lieing to me and i won't even know i don't trust you.' buffy snarls and struggles to stake mayleen.

'you should believe me i was turned into a vampyre against my will the village i'm from was against vampyres we hunted and killed them but i fell for a vampyre but now i detest him.' mayleen protests and buffy still trys destroying her.

'you lie.' she hisses and finally mayleen can't take it any more she calls on her magick and almost freezes.

'i'm not lieing alright let me meet willow even she will tell you i'm not.' mayleen protests again and finally buffy caves. the sad thing is mayleen will have to tell her she lives off of animal blood because she wouldn't harm a human. she follows buffy to Giles house.


	7. Chapter 7

_'i'm not lieing alright let me meet willow even she will tell you i'm not.' mayleen protests again and finally buffy caves. the sad thing is mayleen will have to tell her she lives off of animal blood because she wouldn't harm a human. she follows buffy to Giles house._

'Giles this is may she claims that she isn't like other vampyres.' buffy says and i sigh because giles looks at me funny.

'may? are you like angel and spike and have changed your name?' he asks and i smile finally happy.

'yes my real name is Mayleen i used to live with Angelus when i was human and i used to live with William. i fell in love with William then.' mayleen replies and giles nods.

'Who would love that.' buffy mumbles under her breath and i sigh again.

'william is as sweet as i know him to be. he has a temper yes and he kills humans yes but thats how vampyres survive unless your me a vampyre with a soul who wouldn't harm a human and live off of animal blood.' mayleen explains and willow enters.

'wow a witch turned into a vampyre i can smell your magick clear over here.' willow says and mayleen smiles.

'its because buffy wouldn't stop attacking me i called on my magick just in case i have to fight her again and i don't want that.' mayleen answers and willow smiles.

'relax buff she won't do any thing to you and i doubt she wants to but i can see the need for revenge reflected in her eyes.' willow says.

'i saw william and angelus i wanted to kill them for leaving me after turning me because a stupid vampyre bit me.' she snarls and buffy glares.

'buff here is angel's girlfriend i didn't know he made an enemy.' willow says and xander comes in ploping on the couch.

'Angelus has many enemys.' Mayleen whispers barely able for any one to hear.


End file.
